Burning Desire
by ShoW gUrL
Summary: Hermione has returned to Hogwarts for her final year as head girl, and finds she has a burning desire for the head boy.
1. Default Chapter

~Burning Desire~  
  
Chapter 1- New Feelings and an Unexpected Sorting  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, but I do own this magical little story!  
  
A/N: This is my second fanfic, but my first D/HG, so be nice!  
  
Here goes:  
  
Hermione Granger entered Kings Cross station at quarter to 11:00, and pushed her trolley towards the barrier separating platforms nine and ten. She glanced around quickly to see if anyone was watching, and then ran head first at the barrier. She emerged safely on the other side glancing up to see the big red steam engine and hundreds of other witches and wizards frantically loading their luggage into different compartments. Hermione looked around and finally spotted Harry. She pushed her trolley to the last compartment and Ron came out of the sliding door.  
  
" Need help with that Hermione?" Ron asked blushing. Hermione knew that Ron had had a crush on her since fourth year, and also knew that he had written Victor Krum a threatening letter telling him to stay away from "my Hermione." Lucky for her, Victor couldn't read English. She smiled at Ron and nodded her head, and turned towards Harry. She was about to say hello when she noticed Harry's eyes following something across the room. She followed his gaze and saw Ginny hurrying towards them.  
  
" Hey Hermione! Hey Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, obviously not nervous around Harry any longer. Hermione noticed Harry gulp as Ginny hugged him, and smiled to herself, she'd leave them alone. She went back to their compartment only to see Ron's tee-shirt hitched up, his face going red, desperately trying to lift her trunk into the overhead slot.  
  
" Do you need help Ron?" Hermione asked trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
" No, I'm perfectly fine, just need to give it a good shove."  
  
" Okay then, if you're sure. Where's Neville? I heard he got himself a girlfriend!" Hermione exclaimed, happy for her klutz of a friend. She left Ron to deal with her trunk and went in search for Neville. She was walking down the aisle between compartments when something caught her eye. She turned to the left and peered through the slit in the slightly ajar door. Just then the train began to move and the door slid open by itself, Hermione lurched forwards in the sudden movement and was thrown into a strong pair of arms. She looked up into Draco Malfoy's cold ice glare.  
  
" Get off me Granger. A lot of girls throw themselves at my feet, but you I never expected." He taunted, with a crooked smile growing on his face.  
  
" Shut up Malferret, I wouldn't throw myself at you if my grades depended on it." Hermione shot back.  
  
" And yet you still remain in my arms!" He said throwing her towards the ground, with a look of disgust growing on his face. Hermione lifted herself from the floor and puffed out her chest in pride, stalking towards the door.  
  
" You better watch your step this year Malfoy! I made Headgirl!" She turned to leave but Malfoy's arm snaked in front of her closing the door.  
  
" You're headgirl? I should of seen this coming, of course Dumbledore would choose a mudblood for the position."  
  
" It has nothing to do with my..my..parents and where I come from! I got the position on good grades! Why Malfoy jealous? Daddy dearest couldn't buy you Headboy?" She smiled.  
  
" What are you going on about Granger? Who else is qualified enough for Headboy besides me and that Saint Potter?" Hermione thought, for a moment and realized Malfoy had gotten headboy. She sneered at him and left the room. He closed the door abruptly behind her and Hermione stalked back to her own compartment, just grasping onto the fact that Malfoy hadn't been wearing a shirt. She remembered his arms and how muscular they were, and how his silver blonde hair hung delicately over his eyes. She suddenly snapped out of it, angry with herself for having such thoughts about Malfoy.  
  
The Great Hall watched in excited silence as Professor MgGonagall brought out the sorting hat and the three-legged stool. She muttered something and flicked her wand and a roll of parchment appeared in her hands. She unrolled it and began the ceremony by reading the first name aloud,  
  
" Sherry Amstern!" A small girl approached the stool and let the sorting hat fall over her eyes. Almost immediately it yelled,  
  
" HUFFLEPUFF!" and the girl walked nervously towards her new house table.  
  
The ceremony grew long and tiresome everyone looking elsewhere, just as bored. Hermione looked up at the ceiling which had stars spread across it with a brilliant moon on the right corner. She tore her eyes away quickly when Professor MgGonalgall yelled a familiar name,  
  
" Malfoy, Malycia!" Every head in the Great Hall turned to watch the girl. She was of short stature with long blond hair. She had a pointed nose and a pale face, in fact, she looked identical to her older brother. Draco watched his little sister with faint pride and had already saved her a seat. Malycia took a seat on the stool, and Draco turned and looked at Hermione, Harry and Ron. He smiled evilly, winked and turned back to watch his sister. MgGonagall slipped the hat over her head, already knowing the outcome.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" A stunned silence came over the hall and 300 jaws dropped.  
  
A/N: Well this chapter isn't too great cuz its just an intro. Sorry for the line, " And yet you still remain in my arms." I kno, it's sooooo NOT a Draco thing to say, but I couldn't think of what else to put! Well, I hope u will read on when I update cuz, there's going to be some serious passion between Lil' miss granger and the slytherin prince! I do warn u though.its not going to be all romance! I actually have a plot involving voldemort! Well ill shutup now and stop giving away my plot..now all u have to do is click on that little blue button that says "go." SO GO REVIEW! ~MWA~ 


	2. Bathroom Encounters

~Burning Desire~  
  
Chapter 2- Bathroom Encounters  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, but I do own this magical little story!  
  
And so goes chapter 2:  
  
Malfoy almost fell backwards off the bench when he heard the sorting hat call Gryffindor. Every jaw dropped and every head turned in his direction. He looked down angrily at his empty plate and refused to look at his sisters worried face. Malycia walked reluctantly towards the Gryffindor's and sat down beside Ron. Ron didn't know what quite to say so he kept his mouth shut, trying to choke down a laugh. Dumbledore rose to his feet stopping the chatter immediately.  
  
" Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!" The Hall rang with applause and then grew silent waiting for his next sentence.  
  
" This year should prove to be another great one, and quite an interesting one." He added looking down at Draco.  
  
" I must remind you all that the dark forest is forbidden to everyone and under new ruling, no one, under any circumstances is permitted to leave their house after dark. On a more cheerful note, Hogwarts will be participating in The Penpal Organization along with Durmstrang and Beaubatons, however we will get to the details later on this month. Our headboy and girl will be Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger." Cheers erupted from every corner of the hall, only the Slytherins and Malycia applauding Malfoy. Dumble dore clapped his hands and their plates were filled with food. Conversation rang throughout the Great Hall as everyone enjoyed the feast. Hermione looked back at Malfoy and scowled because his arm was around Pansy's shoulders. She turned back to her meal, her foot touching Ron's underneath the table.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger, please follow me." MgGonagall directed after the feast. She lead them down a corridor they didn't know existed on the second floor. She came to the portrait she was looking for and whispered,  
  
" Lemon Juice." The painting didn't move. A knight came teetering in from the side and yelled,  
  
" Oy there scallywag! Drop yer weapons! If not, prepare to joust! Stand and fight ya mangy curs!" All three of them moaned as they realized who it was; Sir Cadogan pointed a broken lance at them.  
  
" Cadogan! The password is Lemon Juice! Let us in!" Sir Cadogans portrait slid back reluctantly, revealing a large entrance. MgGonagall lit her wand and motioned for them to follow. They walked down a narrow passageway, lanterns lighting as they passed, and reached an open space. MgGonagall was the first to enter and as she did so, the lights in the gigantic room came on. The room was very large, but also very quaint. The room was decorated in a deep purple with yellow trim. There were several couches placed in front of a huge stone fireplace, which occupied most of the back wall. There was a table off to one side and two doors on each side of the room.  
  
" Miss Granger, your private quarters are to the left and Mr. Malfoy, yours to the right, and there is a bathroom in between that you will share. I will leave you now and expect to see bright and early tomorrow morning for our first meeting. Goodnight." MgGonagall left and Hermione plopped down on one of the big couches and was joined by Malfoy. She looked up at him, surprised that he sat right beside her.  
  
" A few ground rules Granger. You stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours. Never come in my bedroom unless invited, which will never happen and last, keep Weasley and Potter out." He rose from the couch and walked towards his bedroom, slamming the door.  
  
" Great!" Hermione thought, " I have to share a room with a seriously pissed of Malfoy!"  
  
Morning dawned and Hermione awoke squinting at the rays seeping in through the window. She pushed back her red satin sheets and climbed out of bed. Admiring her new room, painted red and gold, she made her way to the bathroom. She opened the door and took off her clothes, pulling out a crisp white towel from behind the door. She turned around and gasped slightly. Malfoy was emerging from the shower, reaching around for a towel, and trying to wipe the water from his eyes. He stepped out fully naked and didn't notice Hermione standing there, still grabbing for a towel. He bent over and picked up his towel, drying his face. Hermione stood watching him and admiring his body. His chest and arms were muscular, trained from Quidditch, his back was long and hairless and his stomach was perfectly toned. Hermione wrapped her towel around her and turned to leave.  
  
" Hermione?" Draco asked. That was the first time he had called her by name.  
  
" Yes?" She replied not turning around to face him.  
  
" How long have you been standing there?"  
  
His hand was on her naked shoulder now, and Hermione felt her whole body tingle under his touch. She looked into his eyes and expected to see his normal ice blue eyes, but instead the eyes that greeted her were playful and inviting. Without thinking of what she was doing, Hermione dropped her towel and snaked her arms around Draco's neck. She brushed her lips against his and then kissed him deeply and passionately. Malfoy stepped back in alarm, picked Hermione's towel for her and walked into his own room.  
  
" Shit." Hermione cursed.  
  
A/N: Chapter 2 finished! YAY! That only took me 2 BLEEDIN HOURS to write! So how do you like it? I'm going to wait until I get some reviews before I put up another chapter. I know, it's not very exciting yet, but never fear! ~MWA~ 


	3. Plans and More Plans

Disclaimer: All I own is the story.  
  
Chapter Three: Plans and More Plans.  
  
Thanx to all those who reviewed! You guys really are great, and inspiring! Hope yoo like!  
  
So goes chapter 3...  
  
" What would you get if you added elephant tusks to the wolfsbane potion?"  
  
Snape stood at the front of the room, looking bored, as he hadn't taken any points from Gryffindor yet. Hermione's hand didn't shoot up as it usually did, instead she sat staring at her blank parchment. This was her last class of the day, and she had to share it with the one person she was avoiding.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy?" Malfoy shook his head, indicating he didn't know the answer. Snape yawned, eyeing Hermione.  
  
" Miss Granger, you will have detention after school today."  
  
" What? I didn't do anything!"  
  
" Are you questioning my authority?"  
  
Hermione looked up at Snape incredulously, and nodded her head, her gaze returning to her blank parchment. The bell finally rung and Hermione left with Harry and Ron. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Draco.  
  
"What?"  
  
" Come with me." He said motioning to the stairs. She slipped from Harry and Ron's sight and for some reason, followed Draco. She walked behind him the whole time, her heart racing with thoughts of his lips on hers, running through her head. They reached their common room and Malfoy sat on one of the couches.  
  
" Granger..as you know we have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore tonight, and I can't make it. Something came up." Malfoy explained, not looking at Hermione once.  
  
" What came up?" Hermione asked not believing him.  
  
"My father, he..umm...well...it's complicated! Just mind your own business and tell Dumbledore for me okay?"  
  
"Umm..sure." Malfoy got up from the couches and stalked off to his private bedroom, leaving Hermione quite perplexed. She put her book bag in her bedroom and headed down to the Great Hall for supper.  
  
The Great Hall was packed with students as usual, and  
Hermione walked towards Harry and on sitting at the  
Gryffindor table. As usual, they were talking about  
Quidditch. Ever since Ron became the keeper in their fifth year, that's all they ever talked about, and even more now since Harry was made captain.  
  
" So, when we're playing Ravenclaw, make sure you watch the left hoop when Amy Greenwood has the quaffle, I watched one of their practices, and that's her only move. Now when Greg Hennings.." Hermione yawned at their conversation, trying to make them acknowledge her.  
  
" Hey 'Mione." Ron exclaimed through a mouthful of pasta. They went back to talking Quidditch, so Hermione glanced around the Gryffindor table. She watched Parvati and Lavender eyeing Neville suspiciously, and then occasionally laughing at him as he, carelessly stuffed some crabcake down his throat. Hermione turned her gaze towards the end of the table, where Malycia sat. Malycia was staring at her plate, poking her fork into the chicken. Her head was propped on her hand as she daydreamed lazily. She snapped her head up suddenly as she felt Hermione's gaze, and looked at her menacingly. Sheepishly, Hermione turned back to Harry and Ron, but Harry had disappeared.  
  
"Ron, where did Harry go?"  
  
"Clean his broom for the game tomorrow."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hermione then decided to go back to her common room before her meeting with Dumbledore, to take a shower.  
  
Harry walked along the grass heading towards the Quidditch stadium, his broom in hand. Beneath his feet the grass had turned soggy, and with every step he took, more mud accumulated at the side of his shoes. He could see Hagrid outside his hut, planting something in his garden with Fang by his side. Harry thought about going over to talk to him, but thought better of it.  
  
" No, I have something to do." He reminded himself out loud. He continued walking towards the stadium and finally reached the team entrance. Harry walked out onto the pitch and immediately mounted his broom, loving the rush of the wind against his face. He circled the stadium once then landed on the ground with a soft thump. He looked around and frowned.  
  
"Why isn't she here?"  
  
Hermione reached her common room, ten minutes later, (most of them spent arguing with Sir Cadogan that she was the Headgirl.). Malfoy sat on one of the couches flipping through a book, looking almost angelic in the firelight. His hair was no longer gelled back, but instead the blonde locks hung loosely over his eyes, creating an innocent effect. He had one leg crossed over the other, and he was wearing his black track pants, and a semi-tight white t-shirt. He looked up suddenly, just as his sister had, as Hermione dropped her book on the desk.  
  
"What are you doing hear?"  
  
" This is my common room too Malfoy, case you've forgotten."  
  
"I know, Granger, I thought you had a meeting with professor Dumbledore."  
  
"I do, I just thought I'd take a shower first, and I thought you had to be somewhere tonight."  
  
"I was just leaving, and you've already had a shower today, remember?" Malfoy suggested cruelly. Hermione sneered at him, held her head high and stalked off to the bathroom.  
  
Malfoy walked along the corridors, hoping not to run into Pansy. He turned a corner and ran straight into his sister.  
" Draco? I've been looking for you! Where have you been?"  
  
" First of all sis, stop giving me the third degree, and second, get off of me!" He snapped. Malycia got up quickly, not daring to test the wrath of her older brother, it was too risky. Draco stood and dusted himself off .  
  
"What do you want, I'm in a hurry."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"You know very well to where I'm headed." Draco stated annoyed with the hair that kept falling in his eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay. I was at dinner and that Granger girl was staring at me again. You don't think she knows do you?" Draco looked at his sister harshly and said in a hushed voice,  
  
"She might, but I doubt it. I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?"  
  
"We? Oh no dear brother, she's all yours." Malycia said with a crooked smile. Draco thought for a moment and smiled in the exact evil way his sister had.  
  
"You're right, and I have the perfect plan to get Granger to trust me." The smile on his face growing larger with every word. Malycia laughed harshly before saying,  
  
"Oh, do tell!"  
  
" Cockroach Clusters." Hermione whispered to the Gargoyle statue that opened to reveal a winding set of stairs leading to the Headmasters office. She climbed them and knocked softly on the door, Dumbledore greeted her with a huge smile and showed her, her seat.  
  
"Miss Granger, where's Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked with a slight frown on his face, but almost if he had expected it.  
  
"I'm not sure, all he said was something came up."  
  
"I see. Well not to worry, you can inform him of our meeting. Hermione Halloween is approaching and Hogwarts would like to plan something for the holiday. Whether it be another ball, a masquerade show or anything else you can think of, we need to think fast. I am leaving this up to you and Mr. Malfoy to decide, I'm sure you'll think of something fun. Pleaseinform me of your choices by Monday." Hermione nodded her head and got up to leave.  
  
"Oh and Miss Granger? Please tell Mr. Malfoy to be present at our next meeting." Dumbledore said as he smile and gave Hermine a wave. Hermione headed back to her common room to finish her transfiguration homework.  
  
Harry had begun to worry, now that he had stood by himself waiting for more than twenty minutes. He sat against the wall of one of the stands and closed his eyes, thinking of why she needed to talk to him. No ideas whipped through his mind, which was highly unlikely for Harry. Rain had started falling and Harry was getting up to leave when she walked in. He walked over to her and stood under her black umbrella.  
  
"Thanks for meeting me here Harry."  
  
"No problem, but what took so long? And what is it you need Malycia?"  
  
A/N: FINISHED! Chapter 3 is pretty good if I don't say so myself! And I can because it's my story! JKS. Thanx again to all those who reviewed and keep reviewing! See that little blue button..go click on it! NOW! Ciao! ~MWA~ 


	4. Trust by Seduction

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I don't own it.  
  
~Burning Desire~  
  
Chapter 4- Trust by Seduction  
  
Thanx to all those who reviewed and patiently waited..well finally here goes chapter 4.  
  
Harry sat in one of the high backed chairs placed in front of the growling Gryffindor fire, staring down at his potions homework. He thought of Malycia and what she asked of him, and debated on whether or not to tell Ron and Hermione. He had to admit that it did seem a bit suspicious, but Malycia seemed so genuine, and she specifically told him not to tell anyone while he thought it over. It seemed too suspicious for Harry, and Ron and Hermione would think the same thing. Harry sighed, and not for the first time in his life, he was confused about what to do, and felt he needed to talk to someone.but who? Just at that moment Harry heard the familiar sound of the fat lady's portrait creak open, and he tilted his head to see who it was. A mane of bright red hair came into view accompanied by an equally red face. Ginny spotted Harry and plopped herself down next to him throwing her bag to the floor and pulling a bright red strand of hair behind her ear in frustration. Harry cocked an eyebrow, not knowing that this simple gesture would make her burst out into tears. Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck sobbing into his chest. Harry jumped back a bit in shock, but quickly wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder trying unsuccessfully to comfort her. Ginny lifted her head wiping the tears away from her face and giving Harry a look that made him feel uncomfortable. It felt as if she were sizing him up, deciding if he was worthy. Harry closed his eyes realizing Dean must have broken up with her, and re-opened his eyes giving Ginny a look that told her he knew how she felt. Once again Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck, except this time Harry was ready. He put his hand on the back of her head stroking her brilliant hair wondering how Dean could break up with someone so beautiful and smart and caring.Harry sighed again. Ginny looked up and gave him a questioning look, she was no longer crying but her face was streaked with tears. Harry smiled at her beauty and sat back in his chair prepared to tell her how he felt. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Ginny grabbed his hand and said softly, "Is there something you need to tell me?" Harry simply nodded looking down at the floor. He couldn't tell her now, Dean had just broken up with her, he didn't want to add more confusion and uncertainty to her life, so he gulped and decided to tell her about Malycia. "Well, I was talking to Malycia today on the Quidditch pitch and she asked me to do her favour." It was Ginny's turn to cock her eyebrow. Harry went on, ignoring her gesture. " Well, you see, maybe I shouldn't tell you." Harry shut his mouth at once, remembering that this was probably a very emotional topic for Ginny, and she was definitely not the one to talk to. A hand fell on his shoulder and he felt a finger tilting his head upwards, looking up into the eyes belonging to an angel, he decided she'd understand the situation. Ginny smiled slightly urging him to go on. Once again Harry's gaze returned to the floor, preparing himself to finish the rest of his story. " Well she asked me to take her into the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
Draco entered his and Hermione's room after speaking with his father and ensuring him that his plan was going according to plan. Hermione sat on one of the couches reading a thick black leather book with a soft glow resting on her face created by the candles. Draco went straight to his room to change out of his robes and into something a little more comfortable. He emerged from his Slytherin colour clad room wearing long black shorts with a green t-shirt clinging to his well defined muscles. The gel that normally held back his hair was gone so his blonde locks fell over his eyes. He sat on the couch next to Hermione, but she didn't look up. The candles burned sweetly in the room emitting a faint lavender smell, mingled with Hermiones pleasant lemon vanilla perfume. Hermione could feel his presence and his eyes bore holes in the side of her head, but she refused to look up and acknowledge him. The words on the page were no longer visible to Hermione as she was concentrating so hard on ignoring Malfoy, but deep down she wished she could cuddle with him in his strong Quidditch trained arms. "Hermione?" Draco realized he had called her by her first name. He smiled to himself at the startled look on her face, deciding it was time to put his own plan into action. "What did Dumbledore say?" He said softly. She smiled at him and said, " He said he needs us to plan something for Halloween." "Why don't we just have a feast?" "Something different Malfoy, like another ball or something." She said, obviously getting irritated. Malfoy noticed the change in her face and tone, and frowned slightly hoping he could break through to her heart. It worked; she actually smiled at him. "So what do you think we should do?" He asked in a voice barely audible. "Well, I think a costume ball would be fun, and we could book the Weird Sisters or something." Draco nodded his head, liking the idea. Hermione turned away for a second, not wanting him to see the look of want on her face. She put her book down and was prepared to go up to bed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around, Malfoys face a mere inches from her own, his loose hair tickling her forehead. "Is something wrong?" Draco asked. "I.well.." She could barely get out the words because she was mesmerized by his gorgeous blue eyes, and the delicate complexion of his face. Malfoy reached out one of his slender hands tucking a loose curl behind her ear. Hermione could feel a lump rising in her throat, and her face tingled under his touch. She could feel his breath on her face, and it smelled faintly of rich chocolate. Draco decided he wasn't going to wait any longer, and he firmly pressed his lips against her, tasting strawberry. She gasped slightly at the sudden contact, but then eased into the kiss, running her fingers through his hair. She felt him run his tongue over her bottom lip, then he parted and looked into her eyes. Hermione was shuddering at the sudden loss of his lips, feeling very weary. She picked up her book and walked to her doorway, but just before she entered she turned around smiling and whispered, "Goodnight Draco." He nodded his head and watched her until the door was closed. He arose and moved to his room smiling as well, " Operation Trust by Seduction has officially begun."  
  
A/N: Well, well, well.would you look at that I've finally updated! YAY! ~everyone rejoices~ Hmm.why does Malycia want Harry to take her into the chamber? Well u will have to wait and see. And I'm not sure if the chamber was closed in the second book, but I suppose the could still have access.its just not as dangerous right? And what is malfoys plan for? Hmm.stay tuned and you'll find out.o and during the commercial.I'd appreciate if you clicked on that little blue button and REVIEWED! I love reviews! Take care! ~MUAH~ 


	5. New Feelings

Disclaimer: Meh, I don't own it.  
  
~Burning Desire~  
  
Chapter 5- New Feelings  
  
Draco woke up with a start and looked around. It was obviously the middle of the night, and he was trying desperately to remember the dream he was having.  
  
"Mysterious girl in red lace, in my bed. Hmm.nothing out of the ordinary there." Draco slid his hand under the covers, remembering the girl in red lace. His hands struggled with the string from his boxer shorts, but eventually they came free. His hand caressed his member, and he closed his eyes softly, moaning into the silent night. Very slowly the mysterious girl's face came into view, and Draco realized grudgingly, that he had muttered Hermione's name. He opened his eyes in disgust and leapt out of bed, running towards the shower.  
  
Hermione lay in bed awake, still mesmerized by the kiss Draco had given her. Why was she feeling this way? And worse, why was she feeling this way about her sworn enemy? Well, he was a little different now than he was in their first year. He was top of the class under her, wore his beautiful blonde locks down, and not to mention he had acquired the perfect body from Quidditch. As well, he was completely mature and Hermione felt that under the tough exterior was a really sweet guy. Amidst her thoughts, Hermione heard the shower go on in the bathroom.  
  
"Why would Draco be taking a shower so late?" She threw off her covers to go and investigate, but then thought better of it, she had no desire to have anymore bathroom encounters. The shower went off, and she heard the shower doors open and close. Silence lay steadily against the night for a couple of minutes. She could hear Draco walking back and forth in there. Maybe something was wrong? She took a deep breath and went to the door of the bathroom. As she was about to put her hand on the knob, the door swung wildly open and a half naked Draco walked right into her.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Hermione, who else would it be, smart guy?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, Ron?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Real funny. What did you want?"  
  
"Want? Oh! Err.well." Draco suddenly remembered his new plan, "Trust by seduction."  
  
"I was thinking of you and that kiss. I came back for seconds." Hermione smiled and pulled him towards her. She kissed his forehead lightly, making her way down to his lips. She licked his lips softly and said,  
  
" Once is enough for one night." Draco opened his eyes, completely dazed. He looked at her cross-eyed.  
  
"Wha-What? Fine. Goodnight Hermione." Draco walked away in fear of this new feeling. Why did he feel so dizzy?  
  
A light snoring could be heard echoing throughout the Gryffindor common room. The fire had died out a few minutes ago, and Ginny Weasley was just waking up because of the loss of heat. She batted her eyes to get rid of the sleep and turned around wildly in the pitch black. She could hear snoring from someone real close by. None of the girls in her dorm snored. Painfully slowly, her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw a messy heap of black hair, and rimmed glasses.  
  
"Harry?" The snoring stopped for a moment as she poked him.  
  
" Not now Malycia, I'm too tired." Ginny's eyes opened in complete and utter shock, and she shook Harry vigorously.  
  
"What, huh? Who? Ginny? What's going on? Where are we?"  
  
"We seem to be in the common room, we must have fallen asleep here last night. But that's not the question. The question, Harry, is why were you saying Malycia's name and what was "I'm too tired" referring to?" Even in the dark Ginny could tell Harry was blushing. There was an awkward silence before Harry spoke again.  
  
"I said what? It must have been just a dream. Really! There is nothing going on between me and Ginny.I mean." Ginnys eyebrows arched to almost behind her hairline when she heard her name. They looked at each other for what seemed like forever, then Harry made an inaudible sigh.  
  
"I.what I meant.never mind." Harry got up to leave. Ginny leapt up and pulled him aggressively back onto the couch. Startle arose in Harry's beautiful emerald eyes. Ginnys breathing became very loud and irregular and Harry stroked her red locks from out of her eyes. Her hands felt very heavy and confused as they rested between Harry and her lap. He took them at once, taking charge of the awkward situation. His lips came down softly upon hers, his tongue probing her mouth ever so slightly. His hands began to travel down her neck and collar bone, finally resting on her hands, quickly realizing this was Ron's little sister. They were so pre-occupied with their new found love, that neither of them noticed the dark smirking figure lurking in the shadows.  
  
AN: I know what you are going to say. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!? Right? Well, I've been busy..sorry! but I finally came up with another chappie, and I know its not the best but ive lost my train thought so im just getting back into it. I hope its up to standards and I really hope yoo guys review because I haven't got many reviews in the past month! I feel so deprived. Anyhoo, I hiope yoo like the chapter and I should be updating more quickly now! TOODLES! MUAH! 


End file.
